warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Struggle (Lich King)
After defeating Illidan Stormrage below the Icecrown Citadel and wearing helm of the Lich King, Arthas transformed into another being. The Lich King was made up of personalities of Ner'zhul, who had vast experience and had knowledge of magic and visions. The second personality was that of Arthas Menethil, which was humanity, his ability to care, love and grieve. And the third was the cold and heartless personality of the Lich King. A battle for power began in Arthas' head. Hence, the Lich King sat on the Frozen Throne and went into a long slumber. Ultimately the Lich King's personality gains control of Arthas' body and he awakens after the events of The Burning Crusade. The Dream In his sleep, Arthas had a dream and saw his journey from a young paladin in Lordaeron to being the Lich King in Icecrown Citadel. And after witnessing that journey in his dream, he dreamt of sitting at the head of a table in the Great Hall with two others. One was an elderly, but powerful orc smiling at Arthas and the other was a sickly boy. The sick boy drew breath so as to speak, but it was the orc who spoke up, who promised that there was much more in his journey. Then the orc showed Arthas the visions of all the things happening while he was sleeping and also those which will happen in the future. After the visions were gone the orc who was once Ner’zhul was famous for his visions of future and past. Arthas knew that the visions would one day be true. Ner’zhul promised much more if Arthas would walk the path fully. Then Arthas looked at the sickly boy who met him with a gaze which was clear. The boy would not die despite his sickness. The sick boy smiled a little and his sickness quickly began to fade. Arthas realized that the sickly boy was him in the past. The last part of Arthas which was human. Frostmourne could not take it all. The boy was Arthas’ ability to grieve, love and care. Two faces of a King The boy told Arthas that despite all the horrible things he had done he had some good in him, otherwise the boy would not have existed, even in his dream. The boy got up from the chair and walked towards Arthas and spread his arms for an embrace telling him that it wasn’t too late to stop. Arthas slipped a hand beneath the boy’s chin and tilted it up to his own face and said it was too late and buried Frostmourne into the boy’s chest. Arthas felt some remorse for killing the boy, while the boy looked shocked and anguished. The boy disappeared. Arthas felt better when the last part of his humanity disappeared. He felt light, with no burden and scoured clean. Ner’zhul laughed triumphantly. Ner’zhul was happy that Arthas chose him. He promised Arthas that together they would be the Lich King and with his knowledge reach new heights. But Ner’zhul was interrupted by Frostmourne as it impaled him. Arthas leaned close to Ner’zhul’s ears and told him that the power of the Lich King is his alone, while Ner’zhul shuddered stunned and disappeared as well. The teacup fell down from Jaina’s hands as she for a moment was unable to breathe. Aegwynn held Jaina’s hands and consoled her that she too had felt something and together they would find out. On the other part of Azeroth Sylvanas also felt something. Varimathras asked her what had happened. Sylvanas knew it was something related to Lich King. Though she and her Forsaken were not under Lich King’s control there was still a link between them. It warned her. Sylvanas commanded Varimathras to speed up the plans because time was not on their hands. The Long Slumber The Lich King was asleep on his throne for so long that ice had covered him as he sat still as stone. After his long journey from being a prince of Lordaeron to being the Lich King. The Lich King knew what he had to do then, the total domination of Azeroth. He slowly opened his eyes as the ice covering him cracked. (It should be noted that the Lich King was asleep for all the time from the end of Warcraft III The Frozen Throne to the end of The Burning Crusade.) Visions * Undead with will of their own fought alongside orcs, bull-men and trolls. (Formation of Horde) * Horde and Stormwind armies fought alongside with the Scourge. (Horde and Alliance campaign in Northrend) * Quel’Thalas was rebuilt after its destruction. (Rebuilding of Quel'Thalas) * An orc city and Stormwind being attacked by skeletal dragons. (Orgrimmar and Stormwind during Scourge invasion) * A desert race similar to Nerubians had servants with dog heads and obsidian golems with mammoth size. *The sea began to churn wildly seething from a storm when the day was clear. The world would be wrenched from its proper place hauled upward to face the light of day. (The events of Cataclysm) *Green, shadowy and nightmarish mist surrounded a place. A deer was fighting with forces bent on destroying it. (War of the Ancients) *The mountains came to life taking giant strides crushing everything below. *Arthas saw Frostmourne and another sword with light covering it clashing with each other. (Final encounter of Tirion Fordring and Lich King) Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Marching on Northrend